Authentication is a process of proving or verifying that information is genuine. Authentication processes can use different mechanisms to ensure that the information is genuine. In one example, a consumable product includes a memory, and the memory includes a consumable product identifier. A host device that receives the consumable product can identify the consumable product by reading the identifier stored on the memory.